netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan Crow
'Johnathan Crow the Scarecrow '''is an most playable character in Hallowteens. Origins Johnathan Crow once lived a happy life on his farm, with his wife and two kids. His wife did not only fell in love with him when they first met but when he showed him his family’s farm that was bought down from generations she fell in love with the farm. The well-built farmhouse, the animals in the field, the beautiful field of crops; it was a peace and quiet life in the countryside, something she was happy to have and Johnathan was happy too to see her smile as well as seeing his young two children playing out in the fields in any weather. As far as they are concerned; a nice home like this out in the open with peace and quietness with no one to disturb them often; it was a life to be at peace with. But one day a pair of greedy higher ups demanded him and his family to moves they can build a new highway over it; obviously not pleased with this due to the fact that the tearing down his farm is like tearing down historical remains since the farm was passed down from generation to generation of his family so he refused to move. The higher ups were very insistent and refused to take no for an answer but when this made it to the headlines Johnathan and his farm gained public support which forced them back but the more they got pushed back the more desperate they become and when they lost the battle of destroying the farm for a new highway; the corrupted higher ups took it upon themselves to burn down the entire farm and hopefully people will buy it saying the family accidently burned down their own farm themselves. In any case getting rid of the farm would be enough to build that new highway; they didn’t even care if the family was still inside the farmhouse. However they were arrested, stripped and jailed for arson and murder since sadly the Crow family have all confirmed to be dead…or so many people think. Johnathan Crow was the only survivor of this attack leaving him severely burned all over and seeing the horrible sight of the charred corpses of his wife and two children…he snapped and began to suffer from a mental disorder. Despite the fact the farm he grew up in was nothing but a closed off wasteland he is under the impression that his farm is still perfect and acting like as if the whole place burning down never happened; he swore to “protect” it. But in a twisted way by if he sees a person wonder into his farm he becomes overprotective and threatens to hurt overs but if they take a step to far he would kill them out of desperation believing them to be a threat. And he does all that while wearing a scarecrow costume. Scarecrows are designed to keep crows away from eating crops but Crow wears it to frighten away anybody that dares enter his farm. Anyone lucky to survive an encounter from him would try to warn others but that is easier said than done as for once his farm is out in the countryside, the middle of nowhere and far out from any heavy populated area to get help from. Years went by almost nobody managed to escape accept for one lucky person on Halloween night who was knocked out Crow just before he caught up to them and then called the police about the situation. Crow then wakes up to find himself strapped to a post like an actual scarecrow and tries to break free like a wild animal. When the police arrived and identified him being Johnathan Crow they declared him Legally Sane due to knowing the history behind him and why he has done these acts and would make sure he would be given treatment at a mental clinic. But the curse struck and Crow became an actual scarecrow, he broke free from cross with some newfound strength, he discovered he now had the ability to control straw and create hay and used it to kill the police. With the police and everyone gone he was to return to his duties as if nothing has happened but he then saw the chaos that was happening in the town of BlackHollow from his farm and some monsters arrived and nearly destroyed his farm and he didn’t’ take kindly to that and slaughtered them too. When Wiseman made his announcement on what he did and how things work around BlackHollow now with him cursing the town; Crow believes that by killing the others and Wiseman nobody can disturb him or his lovely farm again. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Scarecrow, a somepoint is most important of featuring gameplay. But at least the moves and backstory are something i enjoyed doing more! I originally had the idea of him summoning crows but considering his personality and backstory...i doubt he would do taht. Instead the crows only came by as one of his finising moves which isn't his own doing, they just happen to come by. Movelist Special Moves * '''Straw Shot: '''Crow will suddenly shoot out some sharp pieces of straw at the opponent from his sleeve. Light has him aim downwards at an angle which hits off the ground, Medium is straight forward and Heavy is upwards at an angle. Pressing any attack button again causes him to shoot out several more straws in the direction that button is mapped to at the cost of meter. * '''Sickle Slash: '''Crow will rush forward while slashing with his sickle five times with the last hit causing a hard knockdown. Pressing Light again during this move will have him have him slash his sickle into the opponent’s spine before pulling it back out which causes a crumple state and the cost of meter. * '''Pitchfork Thrust: '''Crow will bring out a pitchfork and then thrusts it forward several times which causes lots of stun. Pressing Medium again during this attack causes Crow to impale the pitchfork into the opponent’s chest and then lifts them up with it to slam them onto the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Hay Roll: '''Crow will suddenly roll forward while creating a giant roll of hay around him, does multiple hits and hits off the ground. Pressing Heavy again during this attack will have Crow jump out of this roll of hay to rush forward at the opponent with a pitchfork and impales them and rushes forward to slam them into the wall with it which causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Rake Slam: '''Crow will suddenly take out a rake and swings it downwards, it hits overhead and causes a ground bounce and is also good against airborne enemies too. Pressing Medium again during this attack has him drag the opponent across the ground with his rake afterwards to pull them closer to him which grounds the opponent at the cost of meter. * '''Stake Shield: '''Crow will use on of the planks of wood still attached to cover himself while he slowly walks forward, it acts as a shield to defend him from projectiles. Pressing Heavy again during this attack has him jump out of this to perform a downward sickle slash attack which hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Terror Moves * '''Straw Pincer: '''Crow will say “Stay out!” as he slams his palms into the ground to have sharp straw suddenly rise up from the ground in front of him which damages the opponent on contact and hits off the ground. * '''Sickle Slasher: '''Crow will say “Die!” as he then rushes forward while slashing with his sickle multiple times before doing one more slash to send the opponent flying. Does multiple hits and the hits can be increased via button mashing. Nightmare Fuel * '''Dark Night of the Scarecrow: '''Crow will slash his sickle across the opponent across the chest, shredding the ribs. He’ll then then grab the opponent by the head with his other hand and suddenly shoot sharp straw from his sleeve through the opponents face, piercing the skull and eyes. He’ll then finish off by slashing the neck with his sickle; slashing the windpipe. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Human Scarecrow: '''Crow will kick the opponent in the chest in which he’ll suddenly be pushed onto a stake; Crow will then shoot straw out of his arms into the opponent’s hands and through the arms of the stake to hold them in place also making them scream in pain before doing the same to the opponent’s legs. He’ll then walk up to strapped opponent and them across the chest with his sickle, spilling out their guts leaving them to slowly die as he walks away and lets a flock of crows come by and start devouring the trapped opponent. * '''Draw Straws: '''Crow will place his hands onto the ground to extend out the straw from his sleeves to pierce the ground and then move them to suddenly pop up behind the opponent and pierce them in the back and through the chest where they’ll scream in pain. He’ll then get up (now having the straw he grew stay in place) and then shoots out a piece of straw at the opponents face, piercing them through the head and killing them. Arcade ''Johnathan Crow/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Johnathan Crow is seen strapped onto a stake. He’ll then lift his head up as he then makes a loud groan as he breaks free from the cross (with his arms still having parts of the stake still attached to him) and jumps off and looks at the opponent saying “Get off…my…farm!” before drawing his sickle. Victory Pose Crow will say “All trespassers will be slain!” before slashing the camera with his sickle. Fun Facts * Johnathan Crow was originally gonna have a finishing move called "'Needle in the Hay Stack" '''which would have him throwing his sickle into a stack of hay and throws the opponent into the hay in which their face would land oto the sharp sickle killing them but it was left out because it wasn't gorey enough. * His nightmare fuel "'Dark Night of the Scarecrow" '''is named after the 1981 Made-for-TV Horror movie of the same name * His sickle was originally gonna be longer and bigger, like a scythe but considering that their is a Grim Reaper character in Hallowteens coming up soon; * His ending is ironic. Before being driven insane he was aganst a group of higher ups who wanted to demolish his farm to build a highway but after becoming insane and defeating Wiseman he is demolishing buildings and roads all around to make a new farm. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters